The Girl with the Peanut M'n'M's
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: Bex and Macey are in Sydney for the New Year but when Bex sees someone she recognises she isn't interested in the fireworks. "The woman in the café wearing a blood red jacket. It's reversible." "The girl with the backpack and the peanut M'n'M's." One-Shot


**This is a one-shot about Bex and Macey being in Sydney for the New Year.**

**At the moment I have this bucket of peanut M'n'M's on my desk that I got for C****hristmas so as I was writing this I was eating them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls **

* * *

><p>"Remember Rebecca, if you see or hear anything, you tell me straight away." Said my mother. I almost felt like a normal girl, being told to be careful by her parents but I wasn't being careful of strangers and people trying to sell me hand cream, I was being careful of someone, more accurately people, for a much more covert reason.<p>

"Ok Mum, I know." I said.

Mum nodded and handed Macey and I a comms unit. "You know what to do." I took the comms and placed it on my cardigan.

"Let's go get something to drink, I'm thirsty." I pulled Macey through the crowds of people gathered to watch the fireworks one the Sydney Harbor Bridge and towards a small catering truck. We each got a bottle of lemonade. We leant against a barrier, watching the crowds of people getting ready to shout 'Happy New Year' and watch the fireworks explode over the Sydney Harbor Bridge.

"Let's play a game." I said, I hadn't played this game since I was with Cammie in a theme park only a few months ago, hard to believe that the same girl was on the run from a terrorist group. "Spot the surveillance."

Macey immediately scanned the crowd and smiled when she spotted an operative in the field.

"The woman in the café wearing a blood red jacket. It's reversible."

I glanced in to my left and spotted the next agent. "The janitor picking up rubbish."

Macey and I were searching for another operative, the score was 1 all so whoever got the next operative won bragging rights. I smirked when spotted another operative.

"The girl with the backpack and the peanut M'n'M's." The girl looked young, her hair was tucked under a cap and if I hadn't been looking in the right spot at the right time I wouldn't have noticed her.

"Who?" Macey asked, she hadn't seen the girl.

"The girl…" I stopped as I finally recognized the girl for the simple reason that she was my roommate. "It's Cammie!" I yelled, "It's Cammie!"

Macey made a grab for my hand, "Bex" By the time she said that I was already running after Cammie.

"Duchess wait!" Macey called through our comms.

Cammie began to walk away but she was stopped by someone in a black jacket. They took a peanut M'n'M and started talking to her. By the time I was within earshot of Cammie I could see that she was arguing with Zach.

"You don't control me Zach. Let go."

"No Gallagher Girl go with them you're not safe."

"Neither are you!"

"I'm better trained for this."

"Better trained? When was the last time you actually stayed in Blackthorne?"

"Keep it down Gallagher Girl people are starting to stare."

Cammie's eyes darted to either side. She was the Chameleon, she would pick being invisible over being the center of attention any day.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie glared, "Something tells me you didn't come for the fireworks and New Year celebrations."

"I was following you Chameleon. Now let's go."

"LET GO!" Cammie screamed. A man standing nearby had heard Cammie scream. He put an arm on Zach's shoulder, pulling him back.

"She said let go. Leave her alone."

Zach snapped his head back, in the brief second that he took his eyes off Cammie she slipped away.

"Cammie!" I exclaimed, I took off into the crowd after her just as the crowd began to chant.

"10…9…8..."

"Duchess, wait."

"Peacock. It's Cammie I can't wait." I continued to search through the crowd as everyone finished chanting.

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

My comms unit buzzed but I ignored the static in my ear and tried to push my way through the crowds of people hugging, wishing each other a Happy New Year and gazing up at the fireworks, gaping at the colourful flashes bathing the bridge in light. There was moment everywhere and I lost sight of Cammie. Not knowing what way to go I pushed through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of my best friend. There were too many people and not enough of them were looking for the girl with the peanut M'n'M's.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. My first instinct was to throw whoever had touched me but a voice said, "Duchess." And I knew it wasn't through my comms.

"She's gone Macey."

"I know." Macey looked at me and said, "Happy New Year Bex."

* * *

><p><strong>Wishing everybody and safe and Happy New Year!<strong>

**_x_ AussieGallagherGirl**


End file.
